Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous type catalyst regeneration apparatus for continuously heating and regenerating a degraded catalyst from a denitration apparatus and recycling the regenerated catalyst to the denitration apparatus for repeated use thereof.
With recent expansion of the operation scale in industries, various types of pollutions have become a serious problem and the need for a concentration of efforts on prevention of these pollutions is now considered a pressing matter. For example, various research works and investigations have been made in the art to develop methods for removing effectively and economically nitrogen oxides contained in smokes and exhaust gases, which are considered to be one of the causes of photochemical smogs and the like. As one of such methods, there can be mentioned a catalytic reduction method using ammonia as a reducing agent. In order to practice this catalytic reduction method economically advantageously it is necessary to regenerate a catalyst which has been used for the reaction and degraded.
It is generally considered that this regeneration can be accomplished effectively according to the heating regeneration technique. According to the conventional heating regeneration method customarily used in various denitrating systems, a catalyst is withdrawn from a denitrating apparatus and a large quantity of the degraded catalyst is regenerated at one time in a heating furnace of the batch type. This conventional method, however, involves various defects such as mentioned below:
(1) When the degraded catalyst is withdrawn from the denitration apparatus, the operation of the denitration apparatus must be stopped.
(2) When it is desired to operate the denitration apparatus during the regeneration operation, it is necessary to arrange and use a spare catalyst.
(3) The operation of delivering the degraded catalyst to the regeneration apparatus is indispensable.
(4) An additional space is necessary for the regeneration apparatus.